


Консумация

by Faolche



Category: Original Work
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), F/M, PWP without Porn, Sex Talk, mermaid, Аутофелляция, Афродизиаки, Бездуховное порно, Брак по договоренности, Вагинальный секс, Куннигулус, Псевдоисторический сеттинг, анальный секс, ксенофилия, незащищенный секс, романтика, русалки - Freeform, секс в воде, счастливый финал, флафф, фэнтези
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:13:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24637378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faolche/pseuds/Faolche
Summary: О консумации политических браков с дружественными народностями посредством душевных разговоров, афродизиаков и изучения друг друга.
Relationships: Female - Relationship, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, triton - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Консумация

**Author's Note:**

> Чистое, незамутненное порно. Не забудьте посмотреть на метки, чтобы случайно не сквикнуться. Если вы все же сквикнулсь и не увидели соответствующей метки - черкните в комменты, я добавлю.

Вода здесь была чистая настолько, что даже сквозь многометровую толщу Рин могла разглядеть узоры на дне, выстланном плиткой.

Сверху это смотрелось красиво, хотя, если подумать — адский труд, одевать в камень и облагораживать немалых размеров залив. Эффектный жест благорасположенности к союзникам, сделанный её предком. Чёртова уйма денег и времени не только на то, чтобы построить Радужную Гавань с её закованными в мрамор и гранит пляжами и наполовину уходящим под воду дворцовым комплексом, но и на то, чтобы её содержать — всё же она выходила во вполне себе открытое море. И неизвестно даже, оценили ли дорогие союзники. Может, ил, кораллы и прочие актинии были бы им милее. Моран, по крайней мере, высказывался как-то, что в местных, стерильных от магии водах он остро сожалеет о диких, где хоть поохотиться можно вдоволь. Охотиться на ярких тропических рыбок он не желал, как не пожелала бы Рин стрелять из лука по райским птахам из дворцового сада.

Моран скользил у самого дна, похожий на длинную-длинную пеструю ленту, распугивая стайки рыбок, которые разлетались во все стороны, как брызги краски. Рин давно заметила за собой, что под усталость было очень славно вот так посидеть часок. Ни о чём не думая, покуривая трубку и наблюдая за этим примером авангардного искусства — смешивающиеся и теряющие порядок косячки очень напоминали беспрерывно изменяющуюся картину абстракциониста. Но сейчас Рианнон медитативное зрелище не радовало, а трубку она скурила в первые полчаса — ужасно нервничала. И с каждой минутой всё больше. В голову лезли мерзости всех цветов и размеров. Она мрачно думала, что если Моран проплещется еще часок, то рискует нарваться на первый полноценный супружеский скандал до, собственно, консумации брака.

Как-то до сих пор скандалить не доводилось. За все те полтора года их «подвешенного» супружества они позволяли себе разве что ледяное презрение. И то в особо острые моменты. Всё же они были союзниками. Со всеми оговорками, со всеми политическими передергиваниями и попытками утянуть одеяло на себя — они были союзниками. Естественными, как это называл Моран. Так уж вышло, что Лотна и Мерролар сочетались так же чудесно, как сера, селитра и древесный уголь. Но подобные договоры заключались на соответствующем уровне и при участии особо привилегированных персон. Гаранты.

Не то чтобы Рин смущал сам брак. В конце концов, изначально он был просто фикцией, гарантией. Святы боже, никогда она не была такой извращенкой, чтобы всерьез обдумывать вероятность чего-то большего, чем ритуальный обмен кровью и клятвы богам. Моран тоже попервой смотрел на неё с выражением «Господи, что это? Можно, я не буду _это_ трогать?». Его лицо держать в жизни не учили — другая судьба. До всей этой заварушки с Чернолесьем в очереди перед ним стояло штук шесть претендентов, не меньше. К моменту их встречи с Рин, правда, претендентов не осталось не только перед Мораном, но и за ним. Чернолесье залило кровью не только берега Лотны, но и воды Меррлолара. Естественный союз — помните? Брак они тогда заключили в какой-то жуткой спешке, потому что война войной, а огородить свои ставки — дело святое. Чтобы никто на попятный не пошёл. От скреплённого магией и королевской кровью договора особо не попляшешь, союзнику в спину не ударишь, на сторону врага не перебежишь.

Но консумация зачем, боги?

Нет, придворные маги и жрецы пытались пояснить «зачем» в схемах и выкладках. Рин слушала этот бред час с выражением вежливого интереса, к которому она приучила себя во имя особо долгих заседаний королевского Совета. И была уверенна, что на разговорах дело и кончится. Её таланты лежали в областях бесконечно далеких от теоретической магии и метафизики — дело быстро зашло куда дальше разговоров. Её величество королева-мать резоны магов и жрецов быстро уяснила и приложила Рин железным: «Надо. В интересах родины».

Рин чего только не делала в интересах родины, но до половых извращений дело как-то не доходило. Моран тоже был далёк от восторга — лицом он по-прежнему выражал сразу и всё. «Вы как себе это вообще представляете? Можно я ещё раз возьму штурмом Истерийскую гавань, а не вот это вот? Нет? А если я ещё разобью вам северо-восточный флот — можно будет обойтись без этого?».

Да, они притёрлись за эти полтора года, пообвыкли. Они отлично на пару выкручивали руки вздумавшим бунтовать в военное время северянам, они с не меньшей эффективностью вели бесконечно-долгие и вырывающие мозг с корнем переговоры с культистами западных морей, они могли проводить ночи без сна над попытками вытянуть потрёпанный войной бюджет на будущий год, они даже не без удовольствия учили друг друга новому — Моран был толков не только в военом деле, но и отлично разбирался во внутренней безопасности, Рин же была действительно хороша в тонких финансовых манипуляциях и выжимании денег оттуда, откуда их, казалось бы, уже не выжать. Они даже перестали передёргиваться от вида друг друга. Рин в определённый момент начала находить особую прелесть в выразительной, несдержанной мимике Морана. Если не пытаться натянуть его на человеческие мерки, то было вполне терпимо и даже почти не жутко.

Но есть всё же ощутимая разница между неизбежной притиркой и сексом! Моран был в этом плане для неё чем-то вроде породистой лошади или особо экзотичной ящерицы. Да, можно оценить эстетику, но Рин бы в жизни в голову не пришло лечь под племенного коня или тропического дракона! Ощущение отторжения было неописуемой силы. Моран ведь даже не был сродни своим милым пресноводным родичам — те были и симпатичнее, и мельче, и человечнее. В народе ходило достаточно баек о связи милых, похожих на статуэточки ундин с дщерями и сыновьями рода человеческого.

Боги, она дошла до того, что мыслит о предпочтительности секса с ундинами.

— А ещё через пятнадцать минут я дойду до арахн и нагов, — мрачно сказала Рин кристально-чистой водной глади. — Ну вот что ты, специально тянешь, чтобы я перегорела наедине с собой? Это трусливо, Моран. Где твоя доблесть, Моран?

Пустое обвинение, конечно. Просто за день Моран устал не меньше, а, может, и больше неё. Около восемнадцати часов на ногах — в его случае совсем не на ногах. Он без труда поднимался на своем длиннющем хвосте в полный рост, как наг, и держался так, будто ему не представляет труда подолгу находиться на суше, чем сильно угнетал некоторых господ-политиков, пытающихся долгими переговорами поставить его в неудобное положение. Но в действительности ему было тяжело. Со всеми его сложными внутренними механизмами, обеспечивающими высочайшую приспособляемость к перепадам сред, после нескольких часов вне моря он чувствовал себя, как человек, которого внезапно загнали высоко в горы. Он привык к иному давлению и воздуху — мерроу, морские русалки, могли заплывать довольно глубоко. И это не считая того, что Морану приходилось с особой тщательностью контролировать себя — при его размерах и остроте гребней любое неловкое движение могло закончиться политическим убийством. Такая вынужденная скованность оборачивалась мучительной болью в мышцах и судорогами. Несколько часов на глубине были необходимы.

Но это не отменяло того, что сегодня он особо резво исчез под водой. Лицо его в этот момент Рин охарактеризовала как «а не попробовать ли мне утопиться». Моран не был трусом. Но Моран не был и извращенцем.

Если бы на месте Морана был другой мужик, Рин бы даже допустила мысль, что он так размышляет, а не воспользоваться ли выходом к открытому морю. Но это был Моран. Моран, который даже в безвыходном положении просто вскидывал гладкие надбровные дуги и смотрел на мир взглядом «и это всё, на что ты способен? Попробуй ещё разок». Избегать особо гадких жизненных ситуаций было не в его стиле, как и не в стиле Рин.

А начать бы нужно до заката. Что-то там срифмуется особо приятно в небесных сферах, если начать до заката. Рин была уверена, что со всей моральной подготовкой они не успеют с этой дрянью и к рассвету. Она попробовала пожалеть себя, но, как и всегда это бывало, хватило её минут на пять. После чего она снова забила трубку — и плевать на всех тех кавалеров, что вежливо пытались пояснить ей за поцелуи с пепельницей! — и отследила взглядом сверкающего плавниками Морана, который уплыл уже довольно далеко. Теперь увидеть его можно было только когда он мелькал над водой в этих своих дельфиньих прыжках, окатывая диск заходящего солнца брызгами. Его способ примирения с неизбежным, как заметила Рин, состоял в хаотичной и бессмысленной физической активности.

Рин с мрачной иронией подумала, что физической активности сегодня как раз должно быть предостаточно.

— Моран! — крикнула она, потеряв терпение. Без особой надежды, что снова ушедший на глубину дражайший супруг (о, Дева Морей и все её черти, супруг!) услышит. Подождав несколько минут и увидев мелькнувшее вдалеке пёстрое тело, она снова крикнула, как на общевойсковом построении: — Моран! Время тянуть бесполезно! Никто нас не спасёт!

За полтора года она не переставала поражаться тому, какой он был быстрый. Даже на суше — как-то раз Моран поймал летящую прямо Рин в лицо стрелу, а потом скользнул в толпу на площади и прицельно разорвал рванувшего прочь стрелка. От мерроу никто не ожидал подобного, все же морской народ. Но те, кто не ожидал, просто не видели с какой скоростью длинное, сильное тело скользит в воде.

Моран вынырнул откуда-то снизу, обдав брызгами ноги Рин до колен. Она отступила на пару шагов, порадовавшись, что завела привычку снимать сапоги.

Глядя на мерроу, выбросившегося на удобный каменный уступ, притопленный в воде на метр, Рин с уже было позабытой нервозностью подумала о том, какой же он огромный. Не чета мелким пресноводным ундинам. Моран, состоящий из сплошных мышц, весил не меньше полутора тонн и был способен одним ударом хвоста сломать хребет быку. Одного его размера было достаточно, чтобы перспектива консумации перестала вдохновлять. Рин не нравилось думать о том, какой при таких размерах должен быть член. Даже при её отнюдь не деликатном телосложении консумация грозила закончиться убийством.

Рин села у самой воды. Моран вынырнул и уложил локти рядом с её ногами, вытягивая шею и с неприятным рвущим звуком раскрывая и закрывая жабры. С точки зрения Рианнон выглядело это так, будто его хорошенько располосовали бритвой — созерцать красную плоть в приоткрытых щелях было откровенно неприятно. Как назло, шея у него была почти полностью белая и жабры выделялись. Вообще, Моран был кошмаром эпилептика — он был родом с юга. Даже у Рианнон дикая смесь алого, белого, чёрного, лазурно-голубого, жёлтого, оранжевого и лилового первое время вызывала лёгкое головокружение, особенно когда это все двигалось и переливалось.  
При такой расцветке он просто обязан был быть ядовитым.

— Это, в общем-то, и не должно доставить нам удовольствие, — сказал Моран. У него была забавная привычка говорить так, будто он продолжал уже давно начатый разговор. Хоть если — особенно если — этот разговор происходил исключительно в его голове. — Даже будь ты моей крови, удовольствие было бы не гарантированно.

Акцент у него был совершенно жуткий, особенно когда он только-только выныривал из-под воды, но Рин давно приспособилась разбирать слова сквозь эти бесконечно множащиеся гласные и исчезающие вникуда согласные. Наверняка человеческая речь Морану нравилась не намного больше.

— Это ты себя так успокаиваешь? — иронично уточнила Рин. — Или меня?

— Да как тебе больше нравится, — Моран раскрыл и с костяным стуком закрыл спинные плавники, сверкнув в лучах заходящего солнца ядовито-оранжевым. — Мне вот никак не нравится.

— Закрой глаза и думай о Лотне, — мрачно ответила Рин, рассматривая его лицо и пытаясь… ну, найти в этой жуткой плоской роже что-то симпатичное. Не находилось. Чёрно-ало-белая маска, безволосый, безухий череп в костяных гребнях и наростах, мелкие ярко-голубые пятнышки на скулах и том, что было бы переносицей, будь у Морана нос. При некоторой фантазии их можно было счесть веснушками. На самом деле это была какая-то люминисценция. Моран наполовину прикрывал свои жуткие бледные глаза — серебристо-голубая радужка, лазурный зрачок, никаких белков — третьим веком, что переводилось как «Рин, как же меня всё заебало».

И как «Рин, ну за что? Ну зачем?».  
И ведь ни удовольствия, ни смысла. Потомства у них быть не может, да и физиологическая разница не факт что не критическая.

— Смысл закрывать глаза, — влажно вздохнул Моран, тоже разглядывая её. Приподнявшись на руках, он переместился ближе, даже в такой позе практически нависая над ней. — Руками же почувствую… это, — и показал на грудь Рин. Она тоже задумчиво опустила взгляд и даже потрогала означенную часть тела. Грудь у неё была хороша. Кавалерам мог не нравиться её рост, её шрамы, проступающие под её обветренной кожей твёрдые мышцы, её коротко обрезанные волосы, её трубка и её голос — конечно, они не говорили вслух, но она-то знала — но грудь её нравилась всем. — Я, знаешь ли, не привык, чтобы… _это_ было у женщин.

— А у вас есть женщины? — не сдержалась Рин. Моран посмотрел на неё взглядом «я понял, что ты шутишь, но ты всё равно дура». — Я-то думала вы все гермафродиты.

— Не все, — проскрежетал Моран.

— Я понимаю, что твоим вкусам соответствую не больше, чем дохлая ворона, — извиняющимся тоном произнесла Рин, и добавила про себя: «Алконосты. Я бы предпочла тебе алконоста — они хотя бы мягонькие». Моран был жесткий — она его раньше трогала. И при любом неловком движении она наверняка порежется о его бесчисленные плавники и наросты. — Вроде, прекрасные дамы должны быть крупнее и ещё ярче и пестрее тебя. Хотя куда уж тут ярче…

— Должны, — помрачнел он. — Но ты видела мерроу ярче меня?

— Да вы все просто пиздец для глаз, — искренне и некуртуазно признала Рин, потом вдруг поняла — Моран и правда был броский. Даже на фоне прочих южан. Обычно их окраска была не настолько контрастной. — Не комплексуй, я тоже не особо… _не особо_.

— Это ты ещё нормального размера, — всё ещё невесело разглядывая её грудь, раздумчиво сказал Моран. — Что бы я с твоей сестрой делал… — «Что-то, — подумала Рин. — Она тебе была бы как котёнок — сунул и в клочья. Да и я-то…». — Я это к чему? У меня не встанет. _Это_ , шерсть твоя и… они, — он указал на ноги Рин. Кажется, он пытался выражаться как можно деликатнее. Выходило очень смешно, особенно в сочетании с лицом «А может лучше суицид?».

Моран осторожно взял четырёхпалыми перепончатыми ладонями лодыжки Рин, потянул их на себя, заставляя её выпрямить ноги. Плотно прижал их друг к другу, обхватив одной рукой на уровне коленей, а другой за щиколотки. Ладони у него были такого размера, что он проделывал этот фокус без труда. Он явно пытался сфантазировать себе, что это такой дурацкий хвост.

— Так не получится, — развеселилась Рин.

— Я знаю, — пощёлкал жабрами Моран и отпустил её. — Всё равно не похоже. Мне жаль.

— Без обид, — подняла руки Рин. — У тебя вся эта хрень, — она неопределённо помахала рукой в сторону гребней, — и пахнешь ты рыбой. Ты меня тоже совершенно не возбуждаешь.

— Да тебе-то и не надо…

— Еще одна фраза в таком духе и я консумирую тебя рукой в… найду куда. Тебе при таком раскладе тоже совершенно не нужно возбуждаться, — Моран пошевелил надбровными дугами в выражении «ты же знаешь, что это просто неудачная шутка — ты тоже шутишь не блестяще». — Если ты деликатно подводишь меня к предложению выпить приворотного на брудершафт — меня не надо уговаривать, я согласна.

— Слава богам, я опасался, что ты… расстроишься. Некоторые человеческие женщины очень оскорбляются, когда им объясняешь всё это, — Моран повёл своими широченными шрамированными плечами. Рин прикинула, кто у них при дворе столь извращён, и вспомнила сразу с пятак имен. Было бы время — взяла бы консультацию на тему того «как трахнуться с мерроу и не умереть в процессе». Но опять была спешка, так что выяснять придётся по ходу дела. — Надеюсь, ты не против, если зелье не будет воздействовать на психику?

— Обойдемся физиологией, — согласилась Рин. С приворотными она и правда хватанула лишка — хватит и афродизиака. Зачем им эта фальшивая романтика, им бы только программу откатать. — У тебя уже припасено что-то возбуждающее или мне пойти распотрошить свои запасы? — вообще-то заветный флакончик у неё был с собой, но мерроу были большими доками в природных афродизиаках.

Моран с усмешечкой «помирать, так с музыкой» выловил откуда-то из-под плавников мешочек и вытряхнул на ладонь нечто прозрачное и твёрдое на вид. Сунув один из кристаллов в ладонь Рин, он проглотил сразу три и ненадолго нырнул под воду. Рианнон обстоятельно пососала, а потом с хрустом разгрызла предложенное ей решение хотя бы физиологических проблем — кисленькое, лаймовое. Отчётливо захотелось текилы.  
Пока Моран полоскался, она начала неспешно раздеваться. Опыт в употреблении афродизиаков — интересно же! — у неё был, и она знала, что ещё успеет пояснить дорогому муженьку, как её не покалечить. Если он не в курсе, конечно. Какой-то минимум человеческой физиологии он должен был знать.

Вынырнув, Моран без восторга посмотрел на её обнаженную грудь. Рин села, свесив ноги в воду, и тоже без особого энтузиазма потрогала голыми ступнями его бок, обтянутый толстой, неприятно-шероховатой кожей. Рин предчувствовала, что при трении эта шкура вполне может обратиться в наждак.

— В постель, как я понимаю, мы не идём. Предаемся порочной страсти прямо там, где она нас застигнет. Возможно, на радость изумленным наблюдателям.

— Я даже не знаю, с чего начать — с того, что она меня не выдержит или с того, что я запутаюсь в ткани, — откликнулся Моран, снова сделав лицом «у тебя дурацкие шутки». Его, кажется, ужё слегка повело — он шлепал жабрами и часто смаргивал, мелко и резко двигая хвостом под водой. Обычно он так делал, когда ему было что-то любопытно. Забавно. Доза, конечно, была больше, но Моран был и тяжелее в разы. — Иди сюда, в воде удобнее будет.

— Смазку смоет, — поморщилась Рин. — Может, ты ляжешь на спину и я… сама?

— На воздухе ты бедра сдерёшь. Ты же нежненькая, — возразил Моран. — И у меня есть своя смазка.

Рин кивнула, принимая аргумент, и спрыгнула на ступеньку — вода была приятная, тёплая. Моран перевернулся на спину, лёг на волны и скользнул дальше. На его коже ярче проступали голубые люминисцентные полосы и пятна. Рин подумала, что в закатных лучах и отражающихся от воды бликах он, с развёрнутыми пёстрыми плавниками и этими электрически голубыми переливами под кожей, смотрится довольно эстетично. Переступив с ноги на ногу и на пробу сжав бедра, она с удовлетворением отметила, что всё работает как надо. Возможно, к концу она даже перестанет относиться к ситуации в целом и Морану в частности с опасливым отвращением.

— Расскажи пока, как вообще с тобой, — мягко попросил Моран, изгибаясь и сворачиваясь вокруг Рин широким кольцом. На воде он держался так, будто и вовсе ничего не весил, но Рианнон видела, как под пестрой шкурой непрерывно перекатываются мышцы, чуть меняя положение тела и подстраиваясь под движения волн.

— Нежненько, — с удовольствием сказала она. — Потому что я и правда нежненькая, — если сравнивать с полуторатонной длиннющей хренью в шипах и костяных гребнях. — Не кусай меня, не царапай… не обнимай особо, ты такой, что чуть передавишь и сломаешь вхлам. Не утопи. И я не знаю, какие там у тебя размеры, но помни, что я им не соответствую. Осторожнее, угробишь меня — выйдет скандал.

Моран коротко, свистяще рассмеялся, потом опустил хвост на дно и приподнялся на нем над водой — встал, так сказать. Его торс с большими оговорками можно было считать человеческим. Вместо кубиков пресса у него были длинные валики, сходящиеся буквой «V», грудные мышцы — сильно деформированы, на боках пара дополнительных жабр, прикрытых вырастающими наружу и сплющенными в пластины нижними рёбрами, шея ощутимо длиннее и гибче человеческой. И всё это в узоре и цветах «я — ядовитый».

Он протянул Рин ладонь и предложил:

— Покажи.

Рин поёжилась от вида шипованных предплечий, а потом решительно взяла чужую руку — в такой лапище её собственная немаленькая ладонь просто потерялась бы — и положила себе на грудь. Моран ощутимо вздрогнул и тоже поёжился. Кажется, даже мышцы у него дрогнули так, будто он хотел отдёрнуться, но сдержался.

— Ничего не поделаешь, она чувствительная, — пожала плечами Рин, мягко надавливая на ладонь Морана и заставляя его совсем слегка сжать пальцы. Внутренняя сторона ладошки у мерроу оказалась не такой жёсткой, как прочая шкура, хоть и шершавой. Под медленно приходящее наведённое возбуждение трение нежной кожи об эту шершавость было даже приятно. К тому же когти оказались не такими острыми, как она думала — сточил он их что ли?

Моран всё же отдёрнулся, но тут же вернул руки, обхватив Рин за рёбра под грудью — его большие пальцы без труда соприкоснулись на её солнечном сплетении, а указательные под лопатками. Она снова почувствовала себя пугающе маленькой по сравнению с ним.

— Прости, пока мне… неприятно, — тихо сказал он. Рин понимающе кивнула — она пока тоже не горела желанием трогать его плавники и жабры или что у него там чувствительное. Она положила ладони поверх рук Морана и повела их вниз по своим бокам, на живот, за спину, потом еще ниже, по ногам до колен и вверх, до ягодиц, до лопаток, до шеи, следя за тем, чтобы нажатие не было слишком сильным. Гладить себя чужими руками было странно, но приятно.

Моран больше не дёргался, внимательно наблюдая за ней и иногда чуть сжимая пальцы. Потом начал гладить её сам — слегка выворачивая ладони, чтобы по коже проезжалась не только шершавая шкура, но и шелковистые перепонки. Этот контраст тоже был довольно приятным, а под некоторые особо интересные прикосновения Рин даже хотелось подставиться. Интересных прикосновений, правда, было мало — Моран гладил её в основном по животу и ребрам. Видимо, у самок его где-то в районе дополнительных жабр и вертикальной половой щели у основания хвоста располагались самые яркие эрогенные зоны, Рин же периодически становилось щекотно. Без афродизиака её такое вряд ли бы возбудило.

— Ты мягкая, — сосредоточенно сообщил ей Моран, скользнул ладонями ей за спину и сделав такое движение, будто пытался найти там плавники.

— Лучший комплимент в моей жизни, — хихикнула Рин и на пробу положила руки ему на плечи. Перекатившиеся под толстой шкуры мощные мышцы вызвали у нее определённую… заинтересованность. Как некоторые мужчины любят, чтобы у дамы было за что взяться, так и Рин с большей симпатией относилась к кавалерам, которых было за что потрогать. Она попробовала сжать пальцы до привычного «леди, у меня же останутся синяки!», но Моран только пошлёпал жабрами и сделал очень заинтересованное лицо.

— Со мной можно как угодно, — прошелестел он, поведя плечами и подвинувшись ближе. Рин тут же потрогала самую мерзкую его часть — приоткрытые жабры. Она вообще предпочитала сначала делать неприятное. — Кроме этого, — тут же сказал Моран, но не вздрогнул и не отшатнулся. — Хотя… у тебя такие мягкие пальцы. Странное ощущение.

— Ну, если тебе до сих пор только когти запускали туда — понятно, что странное, — согласилась Рин, сосредоточенно гладя пальцами горячую и какую-то невероятно уязвимую плоть внутри этих разрезов. Пожалуй, настолько нежной у людей была только внутренняя поверхность рта да гениталии.

— Их обычно лижут, — сообщил ей Моран, почти полностью закрывая глаза третьим веком и так наклонившись вперёд, что чуть не положил подбородок ей на плечо. Рин тут же решила, что лизать она это точно не будет. От жабр Морана особенно тяжело и навязчиво пахло кровью, рыбой и йодом. Она не хотела проверять, каково оно на вкус. Наверняка редкая дрянь. — Это не для всех. Там… если зубами полоснуть — я захлебнусь кровью. Может, спасусь, откашляюсь, но боль будет адская.

Он вдруг повернул свою тяжеленую башку и потыкался лицом в шею Рин. Она замерла, как была — с пальцами в его жабрах. Ей показалось, что он поцелует её или оближет, как бы оно не выглядело с его-то челюстью, но он просто слепо водил лицом по ее щеке, шее, плечу и обратно. Было ужасно непривычно. Отсутствие дыхания напрягало — у него были щели вместо носа, но сейчас он дышал жабрами. Отсутствие, собственно, носа и губ напрягало ещё больше. По коже Рин будто водили тёплой костяной маской.  
Он снова погладил её: одновременно по животу и по спине, потом провёл ладонью по ягодицам, притянул ближе, щекоча краями плавников ноги. Только в этот момент Рин почувствовала, что ей начало нравиться. Потянуло в животе, захотелось одновременно и поплотнее сжать, и раздвинуть бедра. Особенно интересно стало, когда Моран, пропустив грудь, соскользнул вниз и потыкался лицом ей и живот.

— Тебе как, стоить объяснять, что у меня там ничего не раскроется? — уточнила она, наблюдая за тем, как он вертит головой и трется щеками об неё.

— Нет, я знаю. Просто приятно. Ты мягкая, — ответил Моран, глянув на неё снизу вверх. Вид был не то чтобы отвратительный. Возможно, тут роль играли его ставшие ярче «веснушки» и заломленные надбровные дуги. — Хотя очень неудобная, — он обхватил её бедра прямо под ягодицами и сжал так, что ноги не развести, но это было приятно. Он был сильный и… аккуратный.

— Что, представляешь, что это такой особо уродливый хвост? — хихикнула Рин, когда он поводил лицом по щёлочке между её плотно сжатых ног, ткнулся в пах.

— Пытаюсь, — легко признал Моран, а потом приоткрыл рот и легко втолкнул свой длинный язык ей между бедер, с нажимом подвигал им, проталкивая его до самой ложбинки между ягодиц. Рин охнула и вцепилась ему в плечи — Моран ещё ничего толком не сделал, а её уже тряхнуло до сладкого головокружения. Язык у него был просто чудо. Такой… гибкий. И длиннее членов у многих мужчин. Да и пользовался он им лучше, чем многие мужчины своими членами — или языками.

Между ног быстро стало горячо-горячо и очень мокро, внутри всё от каждого движения Морана сжималось чуть ли не до боли. И остро хотелось, чтобы Моран её не просто вылизал. Длины и гибкости его языка наверняка хватило бы для просто незабываемых ощущений. Потому что членом не сделаешь того, о чём она думала, когда Моран вылизывал её всю-всю, легко удерживая на месте и не давая извиваться.

— Моран, — выдохнула она, выгибаясь и пытаясь отстраниться. Её уже начало потряхивать. — Если ты продолжишь, я утрачу интерес к супружескому долгу на следующие полчаса. И ты будешь страдать.

— Больно? — смущённо спросил Моран, тут же отстранившись. Между ног заныло с чувством «э, куда? верни, как было!».

— Наоборот, — успокоила его Рин и снова, уже без брезгливости погладила его по жабрам. На этот раз ей чуть защемило пальцы, но Моран не зашипел, как обычно делал от боли, а издал какой-то очень кошачий звук. Ну, логично, что это ему приятно — одно из немногих мест, не покрытых толстой шкурой. — Если бы ты с этого начал, можно было бы обойтись и без афродизиака.

— Если бы мы обошлись бы без афродизиака, я бы этого не начал, — вполне разумно заметил Моран. — Да и ты бы не дала мне начать, — Рин прикинула и вынуждена была согласиться — если бы не медленно подступающее, обжигающее низ живота и нервы возбуждение, она бы восприняла идею без энтузиазма. Да, гладкий, горячий, потрясающе-гибкий язык, но к языку прилагался еще остальной Моран. Взять хоть его жуткие челюсти. Увидишь такое между ног — до старости кошмары мучать будут.

«А ты не смотри», — сказала себе Рин, сосредоточенно поглаживая то раскрывающие, то щемящие её пальцы жабры и пытаясь разглядеть, возбуждается ли Моран. Ну… появился ли у него член, обычно-то никаких признаков половых органов у него не было. Члена за изгибами тела и многочисленными плавниками видно не было, зато вдоль всего хвоста у Морана ещё ярче проступили лиловые и голубые светящиеся полосы.

Моран снова провел по её животу лицом, вертя головой так, чтобы посильнее подставиться под пальцы. Даже коротко ткнулся в ложбинку между грудей, но тут же отстранился и выпрямился, нависнув над ней и глубоко, часто дыша. Его язык быстро обмахнул её лицо: уголки рта, скулы, линию челюсти, надбровные дуги. Это оказалось очень щекотно и она невольно рассмеялась.

— Вы так целуетесь? — всё ещё хихикая — Моран пощекотал острым кончиком языка её шею и местечко за ушами — уточнила Рин. Он кивнул и быстро спрятал язык. Губ у мерроу, считай, и не было, передние зубы все наружу, так что другого способа целоваться природой и правда не предусмотрено. — Я так не могу, — призналась Рин, показав ему язык. Моран снова кивнул и вздохнул.

И Рин не удержалась, всё же обхватила его лицо руками и притянула к себе, провела губами по складкам-перепонкам, заменяющим щёки, потрогала языком жёсткие дёсна, приподнявшись на цыпочках, прижалась ртом к едва-едва ощущаемому слуховому отверстию и подышала на него. Морана тряхнуло так, что он едва не сшиб её ударом хвоста с ног, и издал хрипящий, дрожащий звук в той частоте, которая заставляет что-то внутри окликаться похожей дрожью. Рин попыталась одернуть руки и отскочить, но он поймал её, притянул к себе, прижал её ладони к своему лицу, потираясь о них и вибрируя всем телом.

Самым жутким было то, что Моран, закрыв свои глаза третьим веком, начал тереться ими об её пальцы.  
То, что Морану похорошело, было достаточно очевидно, и Рин снова попробовала поцеловать его. На вкус он ожидаемо был рыба-рыбой. Везде, кроме слуховых щелей — рядом с ними, кажется, располагались какие-то железы и там Моран был кислый, как тот афродизиак.

С трудом отстранившись от неё, Моран извернулся всем телом и лёг на воду, раскрывая сразу все плавники — веера, веера, веера, как у придворных дам.

— Смотри, — он поцарапал когтями налившуюся ярко-голубым цветом половую щель. — Тебе ведь спокойней будет, если ты сначала посмотришь, какое оно всё?

— Ага, — согласилась Рин, чувствуя даже какое-то лихое нетерпение. Прижавшись бедром к хвосту Морана, она положила ладонь на половую щель рядом с его пальцами. Было очень горячо и липко — светящиеся бледно-голубые ниточки потянулись за её рукой. Рин с тем особым любопытством, что случается с возбуждёнными людьми, попробовала протолкнуть пальцы внутрь Морана, и вышло это неожиданно легко. Неглубоко, правда — пальцы во что-то упирались. Он весь выгнулся так, что почти достал головой до дна, подтолкнул её хвостом поближе к себе, чуть не уронив.

А потом по ладони Рин скользнул член Морана, гибкий, оранжево-голубой, очень приятный на ощупь. Она даже наклонилась и лизнула его — кислый, мелко пульсирующий. Не такой толстый, как она боялась, но больше локтя длиной. Целиком, конечно, не засунешь, но вроде бы терпимо. Было бы терпимо, если бы спустя несколько мгновений к нему не присоединился второй.

— Моран, — обречённо позвала Рин, и он тут же вынырнул. — Почему их два?

— Потому что я не гермафродит, — тут же ответил Моран. — У гермафродитов один.

— Лучше бы ты был гермафродитом.

— Я не буду сразу оба.

— Они живут своей жизнью, — Рин попробовала отобрать руку у обвившего её члена, и вышло это у неё с ощутимым трудом, — ты уверен, что _они_ не будут?

Моран хихикнул и оба его члена вытянулись, улёгшись ему на живот. Правда, буквально через десять секунд они снова начали вести себя так, будто имели свою волю и потянулись в сторону Рин. Моран скорчил лицо «у меня всё под контролем».

Отступать было некуда, да и возбуждение становилось всё сильнее, отзываясь горячей пульсацией внутри и… энтузиазмом. Рин не могла не признать, что почувствовать в себе дрожащий и пульсирующий член Морана будет как минимум интересно. Накатывало пограничное, тряское ощущение требовательной пустоты внутри, за которым только хныканье «да, глубже, больше, ещё, пожалуйста».

— Пошли глубже, здесь неудобно, — сказал Моран и потянул её за собой дальше, ещё на ступеньку вниз, где вода уже доходила Рин до груди. Здесь ему двигалось явно свободнее, чем на метровой глубине, но он всё равно продолжал подталкивать Рианнон вперед. — Не бойся, я тебя не утоплю, — успокоил он её, хотя успокаивать не требовалось. Рин верила в его ответственность.

Она не знала, сколько они проплыли, прежде чем Моран не выдержал, обвил её ноги хвостом, вжался в неё так, что члены оказались зажаты между её животом и его торсом. Из-за разницы в росте один из них скользнул между её грудей, достал кончиком до ключиц. Рин отклонилась назад, склонила голову и поймала его губами. Моран вздрогнул, изогнулся, лизнув её в щёку, потёрся лицом о волосы. Он без труда удерживал их обоих, взмахивая длинными плавниками и свободной частью хвоста с такой силой, что вода бурлила. Он то приподнимал её над водой чуть ли не до пояса, то утягивал за собой по самое горло. Всё ещё трезвой частью сознания Рин подумала, что без порезов и синяков всё же не обойдется. Подумала без опаски и огонька — её сейчас волновало другое. Например, как освободиться от той части хвоста Морана, что петлей обвила её ноги. Хотелось уже… консумировать.

— Пусти, — потребовала она, требовательно хватая Морана за жабры. Он застонал, но не поддался, а ведь она ожидала, что боль его отрезвит. Но, видимо, больно ему не было. Её пальцы были слишком нежными. — Моран, пусти… я хочу!..

— Я тоже хочу, поэтому не пущу, — дохнул ей куда-то в макушку Моран, подтянув Рин выше. Нижний его член ввинтился в щелочку между её плотно сжатых ног, как язык до этого, и она глухо застонала, царапая пальцами его плечи и жабры. Попыталась укусить за ключицу, но зубами его прихватить было проблематично — соскальзывали. — Тише, тише, — прошептал Моран, и она скорее почувствовала это, нежели услышала за плеском воды. Рин поймала себя на том, что с силой дёргается и извивается, пытаясь получить больше. И порадовалась, что Моран такой большой и сильный — ундина бы её не удержала. Её бы сейчас и человеческий мужчина не факт что удержал бы. — Сейчас, Рин, сейчас… я тоже тебя хочу, но ты же нежненькая… нужно осторожно, помнишь? Если я тебя сломаю, выйдет скандал, — даже взвинченная и нетерпеливая, Рин рассмеялась и чуть не глотнула воды.

Член Морана, наконец, понял, что от него требуется и начал проталкиваться внутрь. Было неудобно, им обоим. Но Моран всё не отпускал её ног, как бы она не пыталась вывернуться и хоть немного развести бедра, чтобы пустить его глубже, позволить двигаться сильнее. Изгиб члена плотно-плотно прижимался к клитору, отдавая горячей пульсацией прямиком по нервам. Было вязко, медленно, будто он дразнил Рин, чтобы она начала просить. Вместо того, чтобы просить, она царапала его жабры, изгибалась назад, ловя руками, губами и зубами второй его член, тяжело, отрывисто стонала. Моран растягивал её изнутри почти до боли, но это уже совершенно не воспринималось как боль. Её вело от мышц, перекатывающихся под его кожей так, что она чувствовала каждую, её вело от того, как он держал её и двигался в ней.

Хотелось — глубже, резче, как она любила, но было медленно-медленно, до тягучего, щекотного ощущения, разливающегося от низа живота и по всему телу, до головокружения, до дразнящего «ну вот сейчас, сейчас!», когда казалось, что хватит одного движения, чтобы всё закончилось, но Моран не давал ничему закончиться. Рин от нетерпения схватила его зубами за подбородок, за щеку, с всхлипывающими, захлебывающимися вздохами сжала челюсти на жаберной крышке, от чего он вскрикнул и опрокинулся назад. На мгновение они оба оказались под водой и Рин чуть не захлебнулась, но оно того стоило — член внутри неё запульсировал сильнее и дернулся как-то особенно сладко.

Вытолкнув их обоих на поверхность, Моран несильно прихватил её зубами за плечо, изогнувшись каким-то немыслимым образом, и прижал к себе ещё сильнее, совершенно лишая свободы. Он был везде: внутри — тягучие, головокружительные, размеренные движения, снаружи — кольца хвоста, плавники, его было так много, что она почти не чувствовала воды, только его тело. Огромное тело, сжимающее Рин так, что было совсем не больно и не страшно — было хорошо, _надёжно_.

От всей этой плавности оргазм на неё накатил медленно, не яркой вспышкой, как обычно, а долгой волной жара, то отступающей, то возвращающейся вновь. Рин не почувствовала, когда кончил Моран, её совершенно отключило от реальности. Она очнулась уже когда его член выскользнул из неё, от чего по нервам хлестнуло последней искрой удовольствия. Было хорошо. Так бывало после особо умелых любовников — лениво, расслабленно, умиротворенно.

Моран отпустил её ноги и теперь удерживал её на воде, подталкивая вверх то одним, то другим изгибом хвоста. Впрочем, расслабленное тело не спешило тонуть и так — на мелких волнах лежалось очень хорошо.

А солнце уже почти зашло. Только у горизонта остался алый проблеск. Но темнота не спешила накрывать — Моран светился с головы и до кончика хвоста лазурью, лавандой и золотом, и светилась вода вокруг них, слабо, но заметно. Рин тоже люминисцировала — она вся была в Моране. Красиво смотрелось. Отвращения пока не намечалось. Хорошие все же у мерроу афродизиаки — не отпустило после оргазма.

— А обещал, что не утопишь! — в первую выдохнула Рин с наполовину смешком, наполовину стоном — её все еще слегка потряхивало.

— Ты мешаешь выполнять мне свои обещания, — вынырнув, откликнулся Моран, и «поцеловал» её, на этот раз обмахнув не только лицо, но и лизнув в приоткрытый рот. Это тоже было все ещё не отвратительно, и Рин с энтузиазмом попробовала пососать его язык. Она вообще-то любила целоваться, хоть с Мораном этот процесс и оказался достаточно своеобразен. Но что-то вроде ленивых послеоргазменных целовашек у них всё же вышло. Морану, кажется, происходящее тоже нравилось, но в какой-то момент он забылся и снова окунул Рин в воду.

— Давай лучше продолжим на берегу, — отплевавшись, предложила Рин. — А то мне лениво пытаться не утонуть… тащи меня, в общем, — Моран скрипяще хохотнул, но послушно поднырнул под неё, обняв руками за пояс и прижавшись лицом к загривку, медленно поплыл к пристани. Рин совсем расслабилась и погрузилась куда-то в приятную пустоту в голове, сквозь которую смутно ощущалось, как у Морана под кожей перекатываются мышцы при движениях и как его плавники быстро и щекотно скользят по её ногам. Очнулась она уже на нагретом за день камне. Моран лежал наполовину рядом, наполовину свесившись в воду и смотрел на небо.

— Слушай, а что ты меня держал-то, как удав кролика? — спросила Рин, подползя поближе и прижавшись к горячему боку там, где было поменьше плавников и гребней. — У тебя инстинкт что ли — партнёра хвостом обвить?

Моран тихо фыркнул, резко плеснув по воде огромными, как паруса, хвостовыми плавниками и окатив её брызгами.

— Инстинкт, да — так удобнее, — он показал руками в воздухе что-то, долженствующее обозначить пару переплетенных в порочной страсти мерроу. Рин представила — выглядеть это должно было симпатично. Две яркие то ли рыбы, то ли змеи, медленно оплетающие друг друга в прозрачной невесомости. — Но вообще… это я чтобы не попытался вставить тебе на всю длину, да оба сразу. Если бы доступ был получше, я бы все нервы убил, пытаясь их проконтролировать. Очень хотел… тебя всю, — он смутился и одним движением вывернулся из-под привалившейся к нему Рин, нырнув в воду.

— «У меня всё под контролем, Рин», — со смешком сказала она, закидывая руки за голову и глядя на разгорающиеся звёзды. — «Всё будет хорошо, Рин».

— А разве нет? — весело спросил Моран, вынырнув. — Я вот прекрасно чувствовал, что очень даже «да». Более того — «да, ещё».

— Не нарывайся на комплименты, — улыбнулась Рин. — Тебе, вроде, тоже было не отвратительно, — она провела пальцами по груди вниз, очерчивая люминисцирующие брызги. И заметила, что Моран наблюдает за ней с большим интересом. — Я вся в… тебе, — Рин без особого смущения развела ноги и приподнялась на локте, погладила себя по лобку и внутренним сторонам бедер, которые были почти белые от свечения. — Знаешь, это забавно. Никаких окровавленных простыней не надо или как там предки завещали консумировать — и так всё видно.

Не то чтобы кто-то при дворе мог рассчитывать, что Рин принесет поутру окровавленные простыни и помашет ими перед носом у жрецов. За девственность она никогда не держалась — нравы в Лотне были далеко не те. Но была достаточно осведомлена, как для мужчин в иных державах важна та самая консумация именно с невинной девой. А невинность она утратила уже лет десять как. Если подумать, хорошо всё же, что муж её — Моран. Мерроу концепт девственности не воспринимают.

— Предки завещали подстерегать невинных дщерей человеческих на пляже, коварно подкрадываться и нападать со спины, — поделился тем временем Моран. — Они были те ещё извращенцы.

— Особенно извращённая та часть, где ты подкрадываешься, — захохотала Рин. — С твоими-то плавниками. Ладно ещё, подстерегать во время купания и коварно, исподтишка подныривать снизу, — Моран фыркнул, явно попытавшись представить, как он со своей тушей «исподтишка подныривает». — Хотя вот насчёт со спины — предки знали толк. Человеческие девы со спины хороши.  
Моран сделал лицо «да ну? Ещё чего интересного скажешь?»

— Ну, вот, смотри! — Рин снова засмеялась, и из шаловливых побуждений перекатилась на живот, вызывающе приподняв ягодицы. Она не знала, какой реакции ожидала от Морана — что он посмеется и пару раз шлепнет ее по отставленной заднице или что полюбопытствует и оближет там всё-все. Но он вдруг схватил Рин за бёдра и дёрнул на себя, наполовину стащив в воду и навалившись сверху, прижав её торс к камню и часто дыша в ухо. Рин со странным, зябким восторгом поняла, что почти не может пошевелиться, и при этом ей совсем не тяжело и не больно. Моран прижал одной рукой её запястья, а другой медленно огладил по боку, царапнул когтем чувствительную складочку между ногой и ягодицей.

— Да, мои больные на голову предки брали дщерей — и не только дщерей — человеческих так… никогда прежде их не понимал, — вибрирующим, низким голосом сказал он, потом подтянул своё тело чуть выше, почти накрыв Рин собой. К её ягодицам плотно прижалась горячая, ужасно липкая половая щель, и от этого её неожиданно встряхнуло и повело — быстро и сильно. Рин застонала и выгнулась сильнее, потираясь о Морана почти требовательно. Его кожа казалась уже не такой шершавой, будто покрывшись плотной гладкой пленочкой. — Но, оказывается, на некоторых человеческих дев так и хочется… напасть.

— И обесчестить, — подсказала Рин, которая отчётливо почувствовала, что совсем не против. Всё её существо было не просто «не против» закрепления полученного опыта исполнения супружеского долга, оно было очень даже активно «за».  
Моран взрыкнул над её головой, с оглушительным плеском ударив хвостом по воде, толкнулся вперёд, вжимаясь в неё еще сильнее, до боли. У Рин сбилось дыхание, когда она почувствовала, как по её ногам потекла его смазка. Член Морана, едва выскользнув из половой щели, сразу оказался в ней, так хорошо они притерлись друг к другу. Рин его хотела, но всё равно вскрикнула и дёрнулась от смутной, тягучей, сладкого боле-удовольствия, когда он сходу заполнил её всю, достал до матки. На мгновение Моран притормозил, его второй член шлёпнул её между ягодиц и скользнул по спине, и Рин почти ужаснулась — его кончик щекотал её между лопаток. Правильно Моран её жалел, столько в неё при всем желании не вставишь.

— Тише, дщерь человеческая… ты должна замереть в ужасе, а не вертеться.

Когда Моран начал двигаться — рвано, то сдерживаясь, то срываясь на особенно глубокие толчки — она без всякого стеснения застонала в голос. Рин аж колотило от полноты ощущений. Ей было мучительно и хорошо одновременно, до захлебывающихся криков, варьирующихся в широком диапазоне от «боже, мне много, хватит!» до «не смей останавливаться, мне мало!». Всё стало острее, ярче, чем в первый раз, и — хаотичнее, беспорядочнее, неаккуратнее. Моран, кажется, едва сдерживался, да и Рин ему не помогала.

Дико как-то вышло, лихорадочно, как, наверное, было у тех дев прошлых эпох, загорающих на пустынных пляжах. Вроде бы вот только-только Рин дразнила Морана и ни на что не рассчитывала, а вот он уже в ней, задыхающийся, умоляющий «тише, я же не сдержусь», а она совершенно сорвала голос и ободрала запястья о его руку, удерживающую её, но всё равно извивается и пытается вжаться в него сильнее. Он кончил первый, забрызгав ей всю спину так, что светящиеся тягучие капли потекли с плеча на камень. Рин не успела разочароваться, как Моран прижался лицом между её ягодиц и быстро, хаотично начал вылизывать всё: ноющее влагалище, до боли чувствительный клитор, анус, куда она вообще-то не собиралась пускать чужой язык, но он всё равно как-то пробрался. Её накрыло практически мгновенно, и ей даже не было стыдно за все те ругательства, которые она выдала в этот момент — от переизбытка ощущений хотелось грызть мрамор, а не только ругаться.

— Блять, Мор, Моран, — она попыталась собраться с мыслями через неопределённое количество времени, но мышцы и мозг превратились в желе. Ныло всё, внутри и снаружи, а в голове всё равно колотилось только «блять, охуеть, дайте два». — Охуеть.

— Сам в шоке, — согласился Моран, осторожно перевернув её на спину и нависнув всем своим здоровенным, люминисцирующим силуэтом. Он медленно провёл шершавыми пальцами между ног Рин, по самому нежному и чувствительному, и её аж подкинуло. Но Моран не собирался мучать её послеоргазменными приставаниями, а просто зачерпнул вытекающую из неё сперму, с усмешкой показал ей ладонь в светящихся белых нитях. А потом провел этой рукой сначала по одной её щеке, а потом по другой. — Ну, вот теперь ты точно вся во мне.

— Охуеть, — повторила Рин, когда Моран размазал остатки спермы по её шее и груди. — Развратненько.

— Тебе идёт, — Моран несколько раз провел руками по её мокрым, взъерошенным волосам. Рин приподнялась, посмотрев, какая она теперь — вся в переливающихся от голубого до белогого брызгах. В полутьме было и правда красиво.

— Я не отмоюсь. Обычно я такого мужчинам не позволяю, — вздохнула она, потрогав торчащие во все стороны волосы, в которых теперь тоже было предостаточно спермы Морана. Моран обнял Рин, наполовину затащив её на себя, осторожно сворачиваясь кольцами и прикрывая плавниками. И правда, под затраханную расслабленность даже от слабого ветерка становилось зябко. А Моран был горячий — куда горячее, чем ждёшь от рыбы. Хотя он и не рыба, конечно.

— О да, обычно ты за такое бьёшь мужчин по лицу, — мягко рассмеялся Моран и, заметив вопросительно приподнятую бровь Рин, добавил: — Ну, многие при дворе — особенно из посольства Сашрана — считают, что я кушать не могу, как хочу знать во всех подробностях с кем, где и как мне изменяет моя жена.

— Сашран заебал вбивать нам клинья, — поморщилась Рин. Она не испытывала ни малейшего стыда за свои интрижки — только раздражение послами Сашрана. — «Он договаривается с западными культистами за вашей спиной, Рианнон. Он сам культист, Рианнон. Он взял свою корону из крови отца и братьев, Рианнон». Ей богу, лучше бы рассказывали про измены — всё ж интереснее. Узурпатор из тебя так себе.

— Я не изменяю, вот и приходится изворачиваться, — Рианнон перекатилась на живот и с глубочайшим изумлением заглянула в лицо Морану. — Как бы тебе объяснить, Рин… это не вопрос моей веры в клятвы или моральной стойкости. Во-первых, ты этого, конечно, не видишь, но я не очень симпатичный. По нашим меркам, а не по вашим, по вашим-то мы все не очень симпатичные. Во-вторых, я не могу с русалкой, которую совсем не знаю. Мне нужно привыкнуть. А как будто у меня есть на это время. Любил бы кого-то — да, изменял бы, насколько это вообще можно считать изменой при нашей фиктивности — но у меня никого нет, — Моран погладил Рин по спине и коротко ткнулся лицом в шею. — Я тебе даже завидую, у тебя всё просто — хочешь и берёшь.

— А ты, значит, романтик, — смущённо улыбнулась Рин. В его устах это «просто» прозвучало не как «примитивное шлюховство», как говорили некоторые мужчины, а комплиментом. — И что, у тебя полтора года никого не было?

— У меня два года никого не было, — уточнил Моран совершенно равнодушно. Рин подумалось, что за два года она бы прочно поехала крышей — секс был одним из самых простых способов расслабиться, сбросить злость и напряжение. Кавалеры у неё, конечно, никогда надолго не задерживались. Она давала им отставку, как только они начинали на что-то рассчитывать. А Рианнон не хотелось никого надолго — не для того ей мужчины нужны были. — Да мне это не особенно мешает. Я… люблю секс, но могу и без него.

— Ну да, военные рейды в качестве сублимации и дрочка на образ Девы Морей, или на кого там вы дрочите. Кстати, как ты это вообще делаешь, с твоими-то руками и когтями? Член у тебя на ощупь нежнее, чем у наших мужиков, не под твой наждак, прямо скажем.

— Дева Морей — это богохульство, — счёл нужным заметить Моран, но прищурился с долей мечтательности. Дева Морей в приморских храмах была настолько хороша, что даже Рин находила её весьма и весьма. Скульпторы ваяли её существом нечеловеческой прелести, в котором лишь смутно угадывались русалочьи черты. — Тебе что, показать, как я… удовлетворяюсь?

— Интересно же, — на Рин накатило привычное азартное любопытство — она как раз окончательно отдышалась после второго круга. — Мы всё равно ещё на афродизиаке, ты, вон, весь светишься до сих пор, время есть.

— Я так быстро не могу, — засмеялся Моран. — Жди.

Просто ждать было неинтересно, и Рин села верхом на его хвосте, исследуя руками торс. Моран плотно свернул плавники на бедрах, чтобы ей было удобнее, и закинул руки за голову, всем своим видом предлагая делать, что угодно. Сидеть на нём было практически как на лошади. Ноги приходилось раздвигать довольно широко, разве что Моран не был бархатистым. Но сейчас она уже точно чувствовала, что не был он и совсем уж шершавым.

— Ты, вроде, стал поприятнее наощупь.

— Это для скольжения… всё равно не ерзай особо, неприятно будет.

Рин неопределённо хмыкнула — задница, о которую он всё же потерся меньше получаса назад, щипалась и горела, но не сильно.

Она медленно провела руками по его животу, нащупала сразу несколько шрамов, которых было совершенно не различить взглядом за пёстрым морановым окрасом, очертила кончиками пальцев плотно закрытые рёберные жабры. Моран чуть выгнул спину и они раскрылись, и Рин снова почувствовала внутренний морозец от того, как это выглядело. Длинные полукруги, похожие на резанные раны, яркая даже в полутьме плоть. Вокруг жабр было несколько особенно глубоких шрамов — и, поймите правильно, Рин никогда не возбуждали чужие травмы, но было что-то в сочетании этих шрамов и в том, как Моран доверчиво раскрывал уязвимые места для её рук. Она гладила его по самой границе толстой шкуры и шелковистой плоти, чувствуя, как он чуть вздрагивает и вздыхает, потом быстро наклонилась и подула под жаберную крышку, отчего та тут же захлопнулась. Моран издал короткий, дрожащий смешок и поёжился. Рин тоже улыбнулась, пощёлкала пальцами по костяному наросту и вернулась к исследованию чужого торса.

Щекотно Морану иначе, кроме как потрогав за жабры, сделать было невозможно. Он не реагировал ни на прикосновения к бокам, ни к ребрам, ни к подмышечным впадинам, только щурился с любопытством. Впрочем, когда Рин поднялась выше и огладила подушечками пальцев слуховые отверстия, он снова сдавленно заскрежетал и извернулся, закрываясь локтем. Напоследок потискав его за щёчные мембраны, Рианнон вернулась вниз, очертила обеими руками плотно сомкнутую половую щель. Обычно её было совершенно незаметно, но сейчас она распухла и была вся мокрая. Пальцы туда проталкивались с некоторым трудом и неглубоко. Моран вздрагивал от каждого движения руки, но не возражал. Рин попробовала погладить щель изнутри, чуть надавить, чтобы она открылась сильнее, но мышцы там были такими, что пальцами не разжать.

— Тебе так нравится? — на всякий случай уточнила Рин.

— Не бойся, — дохнул Моран, и его мышцы расслабились — пальцами стало двигать легче. — Ты не сможешь сделать мне больно… а, да, мне нравится.

— А так? — весело спросила Рин, проведя рукой вниз и найдя там плотно сжатое кольцо мышц. Два пальца по смазке втолкнулись туда с необычайной легкостью. Моран вздрогнул всем телом и издал странный, гортанный звук. — Знаешь, некоторым мужчинам нравятся пальцы в их жопках. И не только пальцы.

— У тебя нет ничего, кроме пальцев, — отрывисто рассмеялся Моран, но не запротестовал, и Рианнон продолжила. Ей всегда было любопытно, как большие и сильные мужчины реагируют на это. Какими становятся… уязвимыми и смущёнными. Наверное, если бы она не была возбуждена, она бы в жизни не позволила себе такого с Мораном — вдруг руку откусит за свою мужественность — но сейчас границы дозволенного у Рин раздвинулись. У него, кажется, тоже.

— У тебя есть, — сказала Рианнон, а потом осознала эту мысль и нашла её интересной. — Слушай, у тебя же члены гибкие и длинные — неужели не пробовал?

— Даже не подумал как-то, — Моран часто вздыхал, и было видно, как у него на животе и руках напрягаются и расслабляются мышцы. У человека, уже стояло бы, но у мерроу, видимо, был другой механизм возбуждения. Или Моран сознательно не позволял членам выскользнуть наружу — это тоже он наверняка мог. — Это неординарная идея, знаешь ли.

— Я знаю твои члены максимум пару часов, а уже дошла до неё, — Рин попробовала согнуть пальцы, наблюдая за тем, как Моран поводит головой, зажмуривает глаза третьим веком, широко распахивает жабры и облизывает передние зубы и щеки. Чтобы усидеть на нем, приходилось напрягать бедра и ловить равновесие — он неосознанно, но сильно вздрагивал и дергался всем телом. Для устойчивости Рин ухватилась за один из боковых плавников рукой, но всё равно чувствовала, что Моран может скинуть её одним неловким движением. Хорошо, если не придавит сверху извивающимся хвостом и не порежет кромками гребней.

Она впервые смогла разглядеть, как у него разворачиваются члены. В первый раз она как-то не заметила — всё случилось очень быстро. Теперь Рин увидела, как щель раскрылась шире, и изнутри медленно выскользнул гибкий кончик члена, совсем немного — едва ли на полладони. Потом щель сократилась, плотно сжав и пальцы, и член, который тут же наполовину втянулся обратно. И так повторилось несколько раз, пока оба гибких щупальца не налились и не вытянулись во всю длину на животе Морана. Очень контрастно, ярко-голубое и оранжевое на черно-белом с вкраплениями алого. Совсем непохоже на то, что Рин привыкла видеть — члены Морана напоминали то ли яркую детскую игрушку, то ли блестящие леденцы, то ли щупальца, то ли неведомые части тропического растения, но никак не то, чем они являлись на самом деле. Ей это казалось почти очаровательным. Нравилось Рин и то, что они всё же были меньше и тоньше, чем можно было бы ожидать при размерах мерроу. Правда, это «меньше и тоньше» практически любому придворному кавалеру дало бы благодатную почву для комплексов. Даже после одного у Рин всё ныло и тянуло — не то чтобы это было неприятно.

Продолжая плавно двигать рукой внутри Морана, Рин легла на него, зажав его члены между их телами, потёрлась о них. Они извивались под её животом и грудью, пытались найти, куда приткнуться, и это влажное, гибкое шевеление было невероятно странным, но приятным. Когда члены делали такое движение, будто готовы были обвить её груди, становилось и вовсе замечательно. Только вот детально изучить свои ощущения Моран ей не дал — не выдержал, резким движением перекатился, подмяв Рин под себя и вжав её в камень.

— Всё еще хочешь посмотреть? — спросил он, неосознанно покачиваясь телом навстречу её руке.

— Конечно! — воскликнула Рин и плавно вытащила из него пальцы, напоследок огладив изнутри. На мгновение лицо у Морана сделалось печальное и нетерпеливое, с очень понятным «верни, верни, верни-как-было!», но он пересилил себя — свои обещания он обычно выполнял.

Скатившись с неё, он лёг на бок, одновременно вежливо и нетерпеливо дожидаясь, пока Рин усядется поудобнее в ожидании зрелища. Всё ещё лёжа на боку, он начал сгибаться так, будто собирался свернуться в большой клубок. Та часть его хвоста, что находилась за спиной Рин, навязчиво подтолкнула её ближе при этом движении.

— В воде удобнее, — поделился с ней Моран, со змеиной гибкостью складываясь пополам и почти дотягиваясь лицом до паха.

— Ого, — только и сказала Рин, сражённая пониманием того, к чему всё идёт.

Моран раскрыл челюсти, как змея, до предела растянув щёчные мембраны — Рин такого ещё не видела вблизи — осторожно подцепил ладонью верхний член и медленно облизнул его кончик языком. Щупальце тут же изогнулось и попыталось толкнуться глубже, но Моран его держал, как-то по особому изгибая пальцы, чтобы прикасаться к нему в основном перепонками. Он быстро и легко порхал языком по всей длине, иногда посматривая в сторону Рианнон. Зрелище уже было достаточно интересным, и Рин даже поёрзала на месте от будоражащих ощущений. Сидела она совсем близко, почти прикасаясь к голове Морана коленом, и видела всё с отличного ракурса. Как он интересно это делает: то кончиком языка, то всей длинной, то плавно и легко, то жёстко, резко. Ищет какие-то точки, вылизывает их с особым тщанием, изгибает язык, сворачивая его по-всякому. Без губ ему, наверное, не очень удобно в отдельные моменты — там, где Рин бы целовала и обсасывала, ему приходится обходиться так.

У Морана совершенно сбилось дыхание, он начал раскрывать жабры во всю ширь, и Рин попробовала погладить его по ним. Он глухо, одобрительно застонал и она продолжила уже уверенней. Свободной рукой она начала гладить и тискать оставшийся без внимания член, который тут же благодарно обвил её запястье. Явно сражённый ощущениями, Моран то и дело дёргался так, что гребни на хвосте оглушительно скрежетали по плитам, но Рин не задевало. Видимо, вылизывания ему стало мало, и Моран начал обвивать член языком. Длина как раз была подходящая. А потом он и вовсе, удерживая член этой петлей так, чтобы тот не задел его акульи зубы, толкнулся себе в глотку. Он почти прижался лицом к паху, а горло у него раздулось и вздрагивало от извивающегося в нём члена.

Рин, убрав руку от жабр, снова огладила анус Морана, втолкнула в него сразу три пальца. С членом в горле он не мог толком стонать, но она почувствовала, как у него крупно задрожало все тело. Рин уже начала прикидывать, как бы так половчее направить находящийся в её руке член куда надо, но, видимо, ощущений Морану стало слишком много. Он несколько раз рвано, резко дернулся всем телом, и ладонь Рин окатило горячей спермой. Густые белые капли потекли из раскрытых жабр, и Моран поспешно разогнулся, заходясь влажным кашлем и отплёвываясь. Рин вспомнила, каково это, когда жидкость идёт носом, и посочувствовала.

— Вот до этого обычно не доходит, — хрипло сказал Моран и совсем не так грациозно, как обычно, свалился в воду. Видимо, чтобы промыть жабры. Вынырнул он почти сразу и тут же сказал: — Твоя очередь.

— Это как в детстве — ты покажи своё, а я покажу своё? — хихикнула Рин. — Люди это не так интересно делают.

— Я ни разу не видел, — Моран снова быстро нырнул и вынырнул. Белое из жабр сочиться практически перестало.

— Ладно, это будет честно, — согласилась Рин. — Только ты вернись на место, — Моран вопросительно пошевелил надбровными дугами. — На тебе приятнее сидеть, чем на камне, хоть он и тёплый.

Верхом на нём было как-то уже даже привычно. Она вроде как нашла место на его хвосте, где можно было сидеть, не рискуя порезаться и не тыкаясь коленями в какие-то то ли иглы, то ли наросты. Моран ей, конечно, помогал — хитро складывал плавники, одновременно выворачивая их острые края и закрывая ими всё это смертельное великолепие, что у него торчало тут и там. По иронии место было почти у половой щели, и Рин пожалела, что члены уже втягивались. Внутрь она их не хотела — там всё ещё ныло — но вот просто поерзать по ним, гладким и горячим, было бы приятно. Она с сожалением погладила их, и Моран вздрогнул, шумно хлопнув жабрами.

— Не надо… остро слишком, — попросил он, ёжась и жмурясь.

— Ага, — рассеяно кивнула Рин. — Ладно. В общем, смотри…

Она с некоторым смущением начала гладить себя, пока что — по шее, по груди, по животу. Мастурбировать на зрителя она никогда особенно не умела, даже не понимала, в чём тут удовольствие. Удовольствия-то, кроме морального, в конечном итоге скорее всего не получишь — тут же не ради него всё затевается, а ради зрелищности. Рин всегда это казалось в её исполнении или глупым, или неловким. Всё же оно сильно различается, когда делаешь для себя, и когда показываешь кому-то. Все эти демонстративные стоны и изгибы — это театральщина. А партнер, если хочет посмотреть, ждёт именно чтобы красиво было.

Почему-то даже с Мораном ей поначалу хотелось сделать красиво. Как будто он понимал, красиво оно или нет, с его-то восприятием человеческих самок. Ей это будто бы помогало преодолеть смущение — это оказалось куда более интимно, чем заняться с Мораном сексом. _Куда более личным_.  
Но Рин была уже довольно сильно возбуждена — всё же Моран показал ей отменное зрелище — и довольно быстро утратила над собой контроль. Она гладила себя быстро, лихорадочно, проходилась сильными царапающими движениями по груди и животу, оставляя на коже красные  
полосы от ногтей. Кусала губы и тяжело вздыхала, чтобы не стонать, горбилась, жмурилась, а потом резко открывала глаза и встречала взгляд Морана — жадный, любопытный. Ей всегда нравилось дразнить себя, чувствовать, как мышцы бедер напрягаются до звона и между ног становится горячо, а тело начинает в голос умолять «ну не там, ну потрогай где надо!». И вот только дойдя до такого состояния — опускать руку между ног, сначала проводя по чувствительным складочкам всей шершавой от мозолей ладонью. Жёстко, резко, так, чтобы захотелось сложиться пополам и заскулить. А потом — мягко, нежно, едва-едва прикасаясь к себе подушечками пальцев и гладя вход во влагалище и набухший клитор как можно медленней, преодолевая мучительно желание надавить сильнее, двигаться быстрее, втолкнуть в себя сразу два, три, четыре пальца, чтобы не было ноюще-пусто.

У Рин между ног было всё ужасно мокрое и липкое — много смазки, много чужой спермы. Оттого, что она успела уже не раз кончить, всё было остро-чувствительное, от одного прикосновения заставляющее дрожать и кусать губы, и одновременно — делающее происходящее мучительно-медленным, потому что оргазм будто дразнил её, маячил где-то поблизости, но не позволял поймать себя. Такое долгое ощущение «вот сейчас, вот сейчас!», вызывающее яркие вспышки под веками и беспомощные, сухие вздохи, потому что «сейчас» никак не случалось. Такое долгое, что хотелось всё бросить, но сил отвести от себя руки не было.

А Моран смотрел. Не мигая. Под его взглядом Рин не чувствовала себя ни глупо, ни неловко, несмотря на то, что оно всё так и было.

Рин, чувствуя, что сидеть прямо уже не может, сгорбилась, улеглась на его твёрдый живот, чувствуя, как жёсткая кожа царапает соски, вжалась в Морана лбом. И кончила так, захлебнувшись стоном и чувствуя, как он гладит её по спине и приподнятым ягодицам. Мучительно, смазано — оргазм принёс не столько вспышку удовольствия, сколько опустошил.  
Сердце билось где-то в горле и ужасно хотелось пить. Но сил не было.

— Зря ты говорила, что неинтересно. Очень интересно, — тихо сказал Моран, гладя её по мокрому загривку. — Выразительно. И вот… как у тебя кровь к коже приливает, как полоски от пальцев остаются. Так мило.

Рин молча кивнула, поелозив лбом по его шкуре, и скатилась в сторону. Полежала на спине, раскинувшись морской звездой и бессмысленно глядя на яркие-яркие звёзды и полную луну — вот почему сегодня, полнолуние же. Заметила, что Моран повернул голову и смотрит на неё, лениво плеща кончиком хвоста по воде. Смотрит на искусанные губы и царапины от ногтей на груди и животе.  
Молчали они как-то очень долго, наверное, от усталости. За день набегались, а потом ещё и это… и всё равно хорошо было. Рин вдруг поняла, что давно так хорошо и спокойно не было. И что она отстранённо, лениво, но всё ещё хотела Морана. Не сейчас, а вообще — когда она найдёт в себе силы встать и напиться, когда растянутые мышцы совсем перестанут ныть, когда она выкурит трубку и отдышится. С ним оказалось как-то очень легко.

И это «легко» хотелось почувствовать снова.

— Это надолго? — спросил Моран, продолжая разглядывать Рин. Повернувшись на бок, протянул руку и прикоснулся когтями к ее бедру, провел ладонью к икре — там остались синеющие отпечатки его пальцев и несколько длинных царапин от плавников. Рин их даже не чувствовала, пока Моран ее не потрогал.

— На неделю где-то. Жаль, ты засосы ставить не можешь, было бы забавно на реакцию двора посмотреть, — Рин кое-как собралась с силами, переползла к своим вещам и выкопала кисет и маленькую фляжку с вином. Не дело, наверное, пить под неотошедший афродизиак — иначе с чего бы так легко было? — но дойти до кухонь она бы не смогла. Одеваться ещё, а то вдруг там какие поварята ночуют… вот им зрелище будет — затраханная наследная принцесса в неглиже. Вся по уши в сперме законного — уже окончательно законного — супруга.

— Засосы — это как?

— Ну, губами на шее, — хихикнула Рин, не зная, как бы получше объяснить. Потом прижала запястье ко рту и сильно всосала кожу, показала Морану оставшееся яркое пятно. — Я закурю?

— Ты уже полтора года куришь при мне, — фыркнул Моран. Рин только пожала плечами и зачиркала спичками — дрожащими руками они никак не зажигались. — А жаль, что я и правда не могу… на шее. Мне нравится. Но не кусать же.

— С твоей челюстью ты мне голову откусить можешь, так что не надо.

— Только половину, — самокритично уточнил он. — Я проверял как-то.

Да, это Рин помнила. Как жутко выглядит спелённая в прошитую стальной нитью сеть русалка, которая вдруг изгибается всем телом и отгрызает лицо слишком близко подошедшему человеку. А потом начинает крушить всё хвостом, несмотря на крюки под плавниками и цепи. Ебаные заговорщики с их ебаными ксенофобными заговорами. Если бы они тогда не были с Мораном женаты, тут бы договор с Мерроларом и накрылся. Потому что мало кто захочет в союзники государство, где наследного принца другой страны тыкают китобойным гарпуном.

А Моран тогда был хорош. Гигантский, взбешённый, весь в крови, ползущий по залитой кровью же палубе и превращающий заговорщиков в мясной фарш. Машина смерти. Все эти заговоры, интриги были не для него, а вот откусить кому-нибудь лицо — это да. Откусить лицо и смотреть потом на матерящуюся Рин с выражением «я что-то сделал не так? По-моему я всё сделал так, смотри, как славно вышло».

Смотреть на Рин сейчас с выражением «не может быть, чтобы тебя не возбуждало, какой я». По крайней мере ей почему-то казалось, что это именно оно. Он специально напомнил про полголовы, чтобы… поддразнить? Знал, что ей ещё тогда понравилось.

Только тогда было мерзко, грязно, хоть и очень эффектно, хотелось блевать и напиться, а пришлось допрашивать уцелевших — на рефлексию как-то времени не нашлось. Сейчас осталось только воспоминание о том, каким он может быть чудовищем — воспоминание совсем не пугало, а обжигало внутри.

Рин затянулась особенно глубоко. Моран проводил взглядом выдыхаемые ей колечки дыма, и вдруг попросил:

— Можно попробовать?

— Ты только не отравись, — ну, а что тут было ещё сказать?

Рин отдала ему трубку и с минуту наблюдала за тем, как существо без нормальных губ и щек пытается затянуться. Получалось у Морана не очень. Он больше облизывал трубку и, кажется, пытался нюхать горящий табак.

— Мне больно на это смотреть, — призналась она, ловко вытаскивая у него из пальцев трубку. — Так, можно попробовать по-другому. Открой рот… и жабры, — Рин глубоко затянулась, обхватила пальцами подбородок Морана и выдохнула тугую струйку дыма ему в послушно приоткрытый рот. Он прикрыл глаза и несколько раз вздохнул, слабо кашлянул. Еще раз затянувшись, Рин повернула его голову на бок и прошлась горячим дымом по его раскрытым жабрам. Моран издал звук, одновременно похожий на сдавленный стон и мурлыканье.

Повторив эту манипуляцию еще несколько раз, Рин спросила:

— Ну как, нравится?

— Вкус только когда у тебя во рту, — Моран говорил медленно, как будто в трубке у Рин был совсем не табак и он выкурил все подчистую. — Когда я тебя лизал, там… ну, помнишь, в первый раз. Во рту вкус приятный, а так — нет, — он быстро облизнул зубы, прошёлся языком по жабрам. Он очень интересно это делал — вроде бы должно быть комично, но нет. — Но когда ты дышишь на жабры — так горячо, очень горячо. Сухо и горячо. Мы так не умеем. Хорошо.

Она снова затянулась и подула ему на жабры, на ушные щели, хотя Моран продолжал бормотать что-то не очень связное про «горячо» и «хорошо». И подумала, что это тоже почти поцелуи. Очень нежный момент был, как на вкус Рин. Тихий и нежный.

В какой-то момент то ли трубка кончилась, то ли погасла, и Моран начал мягко и неспешно лизать её в губы, в рот. Кажется, ему нравился вкус табака и вина. Или он тоже любил целоваться. В любом случае, Рин охотно ему отвечала, позволяя трогать кончиком языка зубы и внутреннюю поверхность щёк, посмеиваясь от щекотки, когда Моран брался лизать её в лицо, в шею и за ушами. И вот какая штука — она не чувствовала никакого опасливого отвращения к его челюстям так близко.

Рин не знала, сколько они так целовались, но, кажется долго. У неё даже слегка начала кружиться голова — как-то дышалось через раз, урывками. Моран перетянул её себе на грудь и иногда прижимал так, что ребра трещали, но тут же одёргивал себя и становился мягче, осторожнее.

Очнулась Рин только когда к её бедру изнутри прикоснулся скользкий кончик члена — будто её облизнули там большим гибким языком. Отстранившись, она с весельем и любопытством заглянула в лицо Морана, поймала взгляд потемневших глаз. Они были не чёрными-чёрными и шалыми, как у возбуждённых людей, а оттенка королевской синевы, влажные и полупрозрачные. В них отражалась Рин: всё ещё слабо светящаяся кожа и волосы, ставший ярче от прилива крови шрам, тянущийся от уголка губ к уху.

— Не могу решить: хочу я спать или тебя, — усмехнулся Моран, погладив по спине снизу вверх и почесав кончиками когтей её взъерошенный затылок.

— Если в тебе ещё возникают какие-то мысли о чём-то, кроме сна, значит, спать ты не хочешь, — улыбнулась Рин, прислушиваясь к тому, как его члены ищуще скользят по её бедрам. Она, например, вполне могла ещё думать о Моране. О горячем, усталом, возбуждённом, расслабленном Моране, который зацеловал её до головокружения, чего с ней давно не случалось.

Она попробовала податься назад, чтобы у членов Морана было больше свободы действий, но он тут же поймал Рин.

— Тише, поза слишком… удобная, — мягко сказал Моран.

— Для чего? — заинтересованно уточнила Рин, выгибая спину и вжимаясь ягодицами в его ладони. — А я думала, ты снова скажешь, что я бедра сдеру.

— Я уже слишком давно… возбуждён… чтобы ты содрала. Гладкий весь, чувствуешь? — Моран сделал странное, гибкое движение под ней, прижимаясь и потираясь о неё боками. Те и правда совсем утратили шероховатость, став гладкими, почти скользкими от этой гладкости. — Нет, не в этом дело… ты же так открытая вся, сам не замечу, как сразу оба засуну.

— Что, не удержишься?

— Сложно удержаться, — серьезно ответил Моран.

Он сказал это таким тоном, что у Рин резко сжалось всё внутри от возбуждения. Очень искренне прозвучало.

Рин как-то мгновенно пришла в голову идея не то чтобы совсем дурацкая, но, наверное, травмоопасная. Что-то подобное и должно приходить в голову развращённым особам вроде Рианнон, обнаружившим у партнера лишний член. Такое нужно было хорошо обдумывать, но она была не в том состоянии, и довольно быстро обнаружила себя поспешно собирающей пальцами смазку мерроу и заталкивающей их в анус, растягивая себя небрежно и неловко. И попутно спутанно объясняя Морану:

— Мы осторожно, ладно? Смазки у тебя до черта…

Он смотрел на неё с тем же нездоровым возбуждением и голодом, которые чувствовала сама Рин, совершенно забывшая про усталость. Наверное, она ещё пожалеет — но пожалеет она завтра. То есть уже сегодня. Утром. Короче, когда внутри перестанет биться горячечное, больное желание пополам с азартом.

— Не двигайся, — она положила свободную руку ему на горло, протолкнула пальцы в жабры, сжала, почувствовав, как он задрожал, закатывая глаза. — Не двигайся или я сделаю тебе больно, — Рин чуть надавила ногтями.

Моран только дёрнул подбородком и запрокинул голову, в последний раз ударив хвостом по воде и замерев. Он понимал, что если и правда начнет двигаться — может по неосторожности порвать Рин. Вряд ли его всерьёз могли остановить её пальцы на горле, скорее этим кивком он обещал себя контролировать. Но всё равно она ощутила очередную острую вспышку возбуждения оттого, как легко он подчинился. Морана не нужно было связывать, как некоторых мужчин, он готов был слушаться и так.

Отпустив горло Морана и оперевшись о его плечо, Рин осторожно подалась назад, ловя рукой один из членов. Моран под ней вздрогнул, когда ей это удалось, и со скрежетом провёл когтями по камню. Рин счастливо, возбуждённо вздохнула, направляя в себя извивающийся член. Он скользнул в растянутое, уже переставшее ныть влагалище легко и неглубоко — Рин была слишком высоко, чтобы он мог погрузиться глубже. Рианнон едва успела поймать второй, который попытался присоединиться к нему. Было неудобно, пальцы скользили, а тело требовало податься назад ещё сильнее, принять в себя столько Морана, сколько получится. Рин направила острый кончик второго члена в едва-едва растянутый и смазанный анус, и удивилась тому, что почти не почувствовала дискомфорта — наоборот, возбуждение стало ещё сильнее.

Моран заскулил почти жалобно, когда она, придерживая рукой оба его члена, соскользнула с них чуть ли не до конца, а потом плавно поддалась бёдрами назад, принимая их чуть глубже, чем было до этого. У Рин почему-то мелькнула весёлая мысль, что она возводит и так-то извращённый секс с мерроу в квадрат, но ей, как никогда прежде, нравится быть развратницей. Она, признаться, не пробовала подобного раньше — всё же чтобы внутри тебя оказалось два члена, нужно притащить в постель двух мужчин. Да и не хотелось ей прежде. Но сейчас, медленно и осторожно пропуская пульсирующие члены Морана всё глубже в себя, Рин чувствовала, как у нее начинает сладко кружиться голова от одного ощущения заполненности и трения через тонкую перегородочку внутри неё. И оттого, конечно, что Моран, способный порвать стальную цепь, послушно лежал под ней без движения и сдавленно стонал сквозь зубы.

Почти заглушаемая возбуждением, боль в растянутом непривычным проникновением сфинктере пришла лишь тогда, когда Рин приняла в себя оба члена Морана наполовину. Возможно, она была и раньше, просто не доходила до сознания Рианнон. Ей казалось, что она может кончить в любую секунду от любого неловкого движения. Она искусала себе все губы, пытаясь оттянуть этот момент. Было головокружительно, странно, сладко-больно, горячо и слишком полно внутри, хотелось растянуть это ощущение, успеть посмаковать его. И оттого двигалась она медленно-медленно. Почему-то чудилось, что если она проведет ладонью по животу, то почувствует растягивающие и заполняющие ее члены Морана, так их стало много, а ведь она даже не насадилась на них до конца — сдерживалась, чтобы не насадиться, зная, что это будет чересчур.

Моран вдруг вздрогнул сильнее, выдернул хвост из воды, и Рин на мгновение показалось, что он сейчас ударит её им по спине, но её лишь окатило брызгами с головы до ног.

— Прости, — сдавленно пробормотал Моран. — Рин, пожалуйста… пожалуйста… — он сбился и запрокинув голову, снова заскрежетал когтями по камню. Тяжело, почти болезненно застонав, когда Рин мягко качнулась вперёд-назад, он попытался что-то сказать и не смог. Как-то неловко, рваным движением, Моран нашарил её руку своей и притянул её к своему горлу. Когда Рин сильно, ногтями, провела по нежной плоти изнутри жабр, его громкий стон был почти благодарным.

С каждым её движением — на его членах, в его жабрах — он стонал всё громче, почти кричал. Рин царапала его уже едва сдерживаясь и почти не думая о том, что может продрать его до крови. Не думала она и о том, что, ускоряя темп двигаясь на нем всё хаотичнее и беспорядочнее, она может порвать до крови себя. Ей было даже не хорошо — ей было безумно. Всё внутри горело от растянутости, заполненности, ощущения собственной вседозволенности и развращённости.

И всё же, как показалось Рин, она кончила, задыхаясь и скуля имя Морана, от того, как он сам сорванно, хрипло повторял «Рин, Рин, Рин».

А после у неё даже не было сил сняться с его членов. Рин едва убрала пальцы из жабр Морана, заглянула ему в лицо с нездоровой, шалой улыбкой, силясь что-то сказать, и тут её окончательно срубило. Она так и заснула, неловко уткнувшись лицом ему в грудь и не успев почувствовать, как его члены выскальзывают из неё. Только успела заметить, что небо уже начало светлеть. Она и не заметила, как ночь подошла к концу.

Проснулась Рин уже далеко за полдень. Моран, оказывается, нашёл в себе силы отнести её под навес, но не в дворец — тоже, наверное, подумал о случайных поварятах. Или у него просто не было сил. И так-то беспрецедентный героизм проявил. На чем силы его, видимо, и кончились — Моран спал прямо тут, уложив её себе на груди и свернувшись клубком, как большая змея. Он закутал Рин в её шинель, хоть ей и не было холодно — наверное, чтобы во сне не ободрать своими шипами.

Сквозь сонную вялость она почувствовала, как щиплет царапины, ноют мышцы и тянет между ног, но в этих ощущениях не было ничего особо неприятного. Так нередко бывало после секса ночь напролёт и ей всё скорее... нравилось?

— Хор-рошие афродизиаки у мерроу всё же, — пробормотала Рин, сладко потягиваясь и потираясь щекой о грудь Морана. — Надолго хватило.

— Его хватает на час, — сонно откликнулся Моран, а потом вдруг начал хохотать.

Рин сонным мозгом попыталась освоить эту мысль, а когда освоила её, резко села, даже не зная, что чувствует — возмущение или всепоглощающее изумление. Моран резко перестал смеяться и смущённо посмотрел на неё, потом вдруг приподнялся и, быстро обмахнув языком её лицо, потёрся лбом о плечо.

— Сейчас, как в плохих романах моей сестры, ты скажешь, что на самом деле мечтал об этой ночи полтора года и вот это вот всё, — задумчиво сказала Рин, осторожно почесав его пальцами по щёчной мембране. — Иначе как объяснить, что у тебя через час всё прекрасно стояло?

— Очень коварно, — хихикнул Моран, продолжая водить лицом по местечку между её плечом и шеей. Кажется, он просто пытался скрыть свою «коварную» рожу от взгляда Рин, потому что знал, как легко по ней читаются его мысли. — Веришь, я забыл. Только что вспомнил.

— Да и к тому же это не объяснило бы, почему я тоже была… не против.

Моран всё же отстранился и скроил очень ехидное выражение:

— Мы оба грёбанные извращенцы, вот что я думаю.

— Да ладно, — иронично сказала Рин. — Что ещё скажешь?

— Я думаю, — вкрадчиво сказал Моран, одним плавным движением перекатившись и нависнув над ней, — что ты хочешь повторить.

— А не ты? — засмеялась Рин.

— Ну, я-то тем более. Весь для тебя, дщерь человеческая.

И Рин вдруг поняла, что его жуткая рожа не стала менее жуткой — но теперь ей это нравилось.


End file.
